


from an outside perspective

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: its just how they look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Kudos: 3





	from an outside perspective

There is something in the woods.

Something that digs holes in the ground with long claws.

That covers them up with freshly upturned dirt.

That leaves behind animal skeletons without heads.

The hissing, frightening rumors of boyscouts and ne’er-do-wells usually have much less to work off of, but this is a nice change of pace for those who want to scare others with cheap stories.

Even when patroling the woods in groups, big or small, there is always a sense of unease, as if somebody is looking intently from every leaf.

So the four kids jump a little when they turn a corner and there’s a child playing with some sort of bird skull.

“Hi?” one of them yells. The child winces and gives them a nasty side-eye that promise death.

They don’t get to ask or say something else because a horrible, terrifying, ghoulish thing of death and blood and dirt appears out of the shadows.

The four of them open their mouths to scream; the thing puts a finger covered in mud and dirt in front of its teeth, and they immediately shut up. It then offers the child a small skull, making their eyes light up and their arms stiffen. They grab it, fingers running across the dirty bone like lightning.

“Squirrel.” they announce. The thing hums, genuinely interested.

It picks the child up, puts them on its shoulders, and without so much as a glance to the four traumatized kids it just goes away, to find more skulls.


End file.
